1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging technology, and particularly, to an image capturing device and a usage method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capturing devices, such as digital still cameras and camcorders, are popular with consumers. They often have a delay-timer to allow users to include themselves in the images they capture. However, the delay may not always be long enough to allow users to get positioned properly before the device captures the image.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an image capturing device, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.